La femme de la pluie et le dragon de fer
by Xenolanne256
Summary: Collection de one-shots pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique sur l'amitié entre Juvia et Gajeel, leurs interactions et leurs relations avec d'autres personnages.
1. Chapter 1

Juvia regarda le ciel bleu d'un air songeur. C'était étrange. Phantom Lord, la seule guilde qui l'avait accepté, le seul endroit où elle pouvait rester, avait été vaincue, détruite, annihilée, leur maître arrêté, et elle ne ressentait... que du soulagement ?

C'était peut-être à cause d'eux. Fairy Tail. Leurs membres... ils n'étaient pas juste comme une guilde, comme un rassemblement de mage, mais plutôt... comme une famille. Ils avaient déclaré une guerre à l'une des guildes les plus craintes de Fiore, tout cela pour protéger leurs membres. Phantom Lord n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. José considérait les membres de sa guilde plus comme des outils qui se devaient d'être performants que comme des humains avec des émotions.

Et lui... Juvia ferma les yeux, se rappelant de ses traits. Gray-sama. Celui qui avait été capable de chasser la pluie de Juvia, de la femme de la pluie en personne. Elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand elle avait vu le soleil, pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Alors Juvia su ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle allait tout faire pour rentrer à Fairy Tail, la guilde qui avait surpassé Phantom Lord grâce à ses liens d'affection entre ses membres.

Gajeel croquait dans une plaque de métal qu'il avait ramassé là, assis sur les décombres de sa guilde. Il était fatigué. Fatigué et surtout perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Phantom Lord n'était plus, aucune autre guilde ne voudrait l'engager avec ses antécédents et faire de la lèche pour obtenir du travail n'était pas dans ses manières. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à redevenir un vagabond, vivre dans la rue en se battant pour un morceau de ferraille, pour une cage d'escalier où dormir ou tout simplement pour intimider les autres. Comme avant que Phantom Lord ne l'engage. Il ne se faisait pas trop de souci, la première fois il avait à peine 13 ans et il avait réussi à survivre un an et demi avant que José ne le contacte. Oui, la rue était certainement la meilleure solution.

-Gajeel-kun.

Il venait juste de s'apercevoir de la présence de Juvia derrière lui, perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était. Seule elle l'appelait ainsi. Gajeel-_kun._ Il avait beau s'en plaindre la femme de la pluie était la seule personne qu'il appréciait. Il la considérait plus comme une petite sœur que comme une amie.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était sa petite sœur de cœur qu'elle avait le droit de le dérangeait ainsi. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et s'installa à côté de lui, lissant sa jupe. Gajeel compris alors pourquoi il n'avait pas su qu'elle arrivait. Il ne pleuvait pas. La pluie avait suivi Juvia depuis qu'il la connaissait, et, selon ses dires cela durait depuis plus longtemps encore. Enfer, quand elle était vraiment déprimé il pleuvait même à l'intérieur de la guilde ! Pourtant, là, il n'y avait qu'un beau ciel bleu. Juvia sentait encore comme la pluie, mais c'était tout.

-Ta pluie... ?

-Gray-sama l'a chassé.

Gray-sama ? C'était qui lui encore ?

-Qui c'est ?

-Gray-sama est un mage de Fairy Tail. Gray-sama est venu sauver Lucy Heartfilia et Gray-sama a battu Juvia avec sa magie de glace. Alors la pluie de Juvia a disparu et Juvia a pu voir le soleil.

Il hocha la tête en réponse. Un mage de Fairy Tail hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que Gajeel-kun va faire ?

Il avala sans ménagement ce qu'il restait du morceau de métal et répondit.

-Sais pas. Sans doute retourner dans la rue. Et toi ?

-Juvia... Juvia a décidé d'essayer de devenir une mage de Fairy Tail.

Il s'étouffa à ses mots.

-Quoi ? T'es malade ?

-Juvia veut faire partie d'une guilde qui traite bien ses membres. Et Juvia veut revoir Gray-sama.

Gajeel l'observa pendant quelques instants, persuadé qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit. Puis il ricana :

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont t'accueillir à bras ouverts ? Après ce qui s'est passé ?

-Juvia veut essayer, répliqua-t-elle d'un air obtus.

Il grignota un nouveau morceau de métal, en réfléchissant, perplexe. Elle avait l'air sérieuse. Et c'est vrai que rentrer dans une guilde était sans doute une bonne solution pour elle. Elle n'était pas assez impitoyable pour la vie de vagabond.

-Fais ce que tu veux, finit-il par marmonner.

-Juvia veut que Gajeel-kun vienne avec elle.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de la discussion, il faillit s'étouffer.

-Alors là, non ! Tu t'enlèves tout de suite cette idée de l'esprit ! Il est parfaitement hors de question que j'accepte d'aller dans la guilde qui nous a battu !

-Mais... Juvia voulait qu'on reste ensemble !

Il adoucit un peu son ton, sachant bien que la mage de l'eau ne se laissait pas impressionner.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. J'ai cloué trois de leurs membres à un arbre et j'ai failli tuer Heartfilia. Si on y va ensemble, ils n'accepteront jamais.

Juvia sembla sur le bord des larmes. Elle étreignit soudain son ami, qui sembla tellement surpris qu'il ne la repoussa pas.

-Juvia espère qu'elle reverra Gajeel-kun un jour.

Le tueur de dragon ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était sans doute l'une des premières fois qu'on l'étreignait, et sans doute la seule fois que quelqu'un émettait le souhait sincère de le revoir.

-Gajeel-kun doit promettre qu'il restera en vie.

-Eh... T'inquiètes Femme de la Pluie, tu sais bien qu'il en faut beaucoup pour me tuer.

Elle desserra un peu son étreinte et sécha ses larmes en souriant un peu. Elle acquiesça à sa remarque, car il avait raison, il en fallait beaucoup pour le tuer. Puis elle se leva, regarda le soleil et partit. Gajeel poussa un soupir et continua de manger.

-Gajeel-kun !

Il se retourna. _Qu'est ce qu'elle avait oublié encore ? _Elle était posté à une dizaine de mètres et lui faisait des grands signes de la main.

-Juvia dit à bientôt à Gajeel-kun, car Juvia va revoir Gajeel-kun, même si Gajeel-kun ne le veut pas !

Il sourit, lâcha un « Gihi » et leva juste une main en réponse avant de s'éloigner. Il était sur de la revoir.


	2. La proposition de la femme de la pluie

**Bonjour tout le monde! Déjà, merci pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir de voir ses écrits appréciés, même à petite échelle. Ensuite, mes plus plates excuses pour l'attente depuis le premier one shot, mais avec la semaine de ski en famille mais sans internet et la semaine de reprise (un seul mot pour la résumer: l'enfer), je n'ait pu recommencer à écrire que hier soir. Et donc, aujourd'hui, voici le résultat. Cette fois, c'est Juvia, membre de Fairy Tail depuis quelques jours, qui tente de convaincre Levy et Makarov d'accepter que Gajeel devienne lui-aussi membre. Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaira! Et je vai tenter de mettre à jour plus régulièrement désormais.**

Juvia se mordit la lèvre, pensive, en observant une jeune fille avec un énorme livre entre les mains. Elle rassembla son courage et s'approcha d'elle.

-Hum, Levy-san ?

Levy McGarden releva la tête, et reconnaissant Juvia, sourit largement. Juvia n'avait beau être dans la guilde que depuis deux jours, elle appréciait sa personnalité.

-Salut Juvia ! Tu va bien ?

-Juvia va bien, mais Juvia aimerait parler avec Levy-san, en privé. Est-ce que Levy-san est d'accord ?

Levy cligna des yeux d'un air surpris, mais se leva et fit signe à la mage de l'eau de la suivre. Elles s'installèrent finalement à la bibliothèque, qui était déserte.

-De quoi voulait tu me parler Juvia ?

Juvia évita son regard, mal à l'aise. Sa nervosité avait atteint son pic maximal.

-Juvia ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Levy-san... Juvia souhaiterait que Gajeel-kun rejoigne la guilde, mais Juvia comprendra si Levy-san ne veut pas.

Levy se crispa et demanda :

-Tu veux que Gajeel rejoigne la guilde ? Kurogane?

Juvia acquiesça et commença à expliquer un peu mal à l'aise :

-Gajeel-kun est le plus ancien ami de Juvia. C'est Gajeel-kun qui a protégé Juvia à Phantom Lord quand elle était plus jeune. Juvia sait ce que Gajeel-kun a fait à Levy-san, à Droy-san et à Jet-san, et elle ne leur demande pas de pardonner Gajeel-kun mais... Gajeel-kun vit maintenant dans la rue. Il ne va pas falloir longtemps à Gajeel-kun avant qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis, et Juvia veut protéger Gajeel-kun comme il a protégé Juvia. Juvia pense que peut-être, s'il intègre une guilde, Gajeel-kun va se calmer. Juvia ne veut pas perdre Gajeel-kun.

Elle finit sa tirade les larmes aux yeux et attendit avec espoir et anxiété. Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction de la part de la mage de mots après plusieurs secondes, elle se leva et déclara nerveusement :

-Juvia n'aurait pas du demander ça à Levy-san. C'était une idée idiote. Juvia demande à Levy-san de bien vouloir lui pardonner et d'oublier cette histoire...

-C'est d'accord.

Levy avait lâché ça si doucement que Juvia faillit ne pas l'entendre. Elle observa la mage de mots en silence.

-C'est... Je... Il m'a cloué à un arbre, et j'avoue qu'il me terrifie mais... Tu es une fille sympa Juvia, et tu as l'esprit de Fairy Tail en toi. Si... Si tu penses qu'il peut changer en intégrant la guilde, vraiment changer, alors... je te fais confiance.

Juvia resta ébahie un instant puis demanda d'un air hésitant :

-Levy-san... est d'accord pour que Gajeel-kun devienne un membre de Fairy Tail ?

Levy sembla choisir ses mots avec soins :

-Disons que je ne m'y opposerai pas si le Maître l'invite à rejoindre la guilde. C'est à lui que tu devrai parler, Juvia, c'est lui qui prend ce genre de décision, pas moi. Mais je te remercie de m'avoir demandé avant.

Après un instant de silence entre les deux femmes, Juvia déclara :

-Juvia remercie beaucoup Levy-san. Juvia ne pensait pas qu'elle serait d'accord. Juvia va parler au Maître maintenant. A plus tard Levy-san !

Et sur ces mots, elle partit. Levy ne répondit rien, et resta là, songeuse. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait accepté, après tout ce qui s'était passé entre Kurogane et son équipe.

Elle aimait bien Juvia. La mage de l'eau s'était rapidement intégrée dans la guilde de fous qu'ils formaient. Mais de là à accepter que Juvia ramène avec elle l'un des mages les plus brutaux et les plus craints de Fiore à la guilde...

Oui, vraiment, Levy ne comprenait pas sa propre décision, à part par là sensation que peut-être Juvia avait raison, que dans une guilde comme Fairy Tail Gajeel s'assagirait un peu... La mage de mots espérait en tout cas que c'est ce qui se passerait.

Juvia parcouru à tout allure le couloir menant au bureau du Maître. Arrivée devant la porte, elle respira profondément pour se calmer, puis frappa.

-Entrez !

Juvia passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte et demanda :

-Le Maître a-t-il un moment pour parler avec Juvia ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr Juvia, installe toi ! Répondit le petit homme avec un large sourire.

Après que la mage aux cheveux bleus se soit assise, elle commença à parler :

-Juvia a une demande un peu particulière pour le Maître. Juvia espère que le Maître ne sera pas choqué par ce que souhaite Juvia. Et Juvia espère encore plus que le Maître acceptera la proposition de Juvia.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Juvia, continue, peu de choses me choque de toute façons.

Juvia hocha la tête, avala sa salive et marmonna une phrase à toute vitesse en rougissant.

-Euh... Par contre va falloir que t'articule un petit peu plus ma p'tite Juvia, parce que là j'ai rien compris !

Juvia releva la tête et dit d'une voix un peu plus intelligible, tout en évitant le regard de son interlocuteur, craignant sa réaction :

-Juvia souhaiterai que Gajeel-kun puisse rejoindre la guilde.

La discussion avec Levy avait déjà stressé Juvia, et cet entretien n'arrangeait pas les choses. Sans s'occuper de l'air légèrement curieux du maître, elle expliqua en une seule tirade la situation du Dragon Slayer de fer : qu'il vivait dans la rue, qu'il allait sans doute, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, être impliqué dans des combats de rue, que malgré sa puissance, un jour ou l'autre il tombera sur quelqu'un de plus fort que lui, et que Juvia ne voulait pas, ne _pouvait _pas abandonner le seul ami qu'elle avait avant Fairy Tail.

A ce moment là, Makarov l'interrompit :

-Tu sais où il est exactement Juvia ?

Juvia releva la tête, surprise :

-Juvia croit savoir où est Gajeel-kun.

Le Maître réfléchit encore un instant puis déclara :

-Va le voir. Propose lui une place à la guilde. Nous verrons selon sa réaction.

Juvia était stupéfaite, mais elle se reprit vite et commença tout à la fois à remercier chaleureusement Makarov, se lever de sa chaise et déclarer qu'elle partirait dès ce soir.

-Oula, doucement gamine ! J'ai pas dit que je l'acceptait définitivement ! Mais bon, je suis d'accord pour lui donner sa chance... Bien que cela risque de créer certaines tensions avec l'équipe Shadow Gear... Hum...

Makarov Dreyar semblait désormais perdu dans ses pensées.

-Euh... Maître ? Juvia a déjà parlé à Levy-san. Elle a dit à Juvia que si le Maître était d'accord, alors elle n'était pas contre.

-Oh tu as pris les devants ? Excellente idée Juvia ! S'exclama le Maître de guilde avec un sourire jovial. Ça me fera moins de trucs à m'occuper ! Sur ce, bon voyage !

Sur ces mots, Juvia lui dit au-revoir et sortit du bureau.

Le Maître resta à la même place et sortit sa pipe qu'il alluma tout en pensant que sa guilde allait devenir encore plus compliqué à gérer. Bah, ça faisait partit des risques du métier.


	3. Les négociations avec le Dragon de Fer

**Hello tout le monde! Voici un nouveau One Shot! C'est presque une continuation du précédent: nous avons cette fois Juvia qui retrouve Gajeel et tente de le convaincre de rejoindre Fairy Tail. Makarov intervient également. A ce sujet d'ailleurs, je sais que la scène où Makarov propose à Gajeel une place à Fairy Tail est présente dans le manga et dans l'anime, et je sais que je n'ai pas respecté au mot près la scène (enfin, quelques répliques se ressemblent quand même pas mal) mais c'est tout à fait voulu de ma part, la scène originelle ne s'intégrant pas dans ce que j'avais imaginé. Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture! C'est plus long que les deux premiers (et encore au départ je voulais que le prochain one shot (en cours d'écriture, je le jure!) s'intègre dans celui-ci...).**

* * *

Juvia s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils et observa son environnement. Elle était à un croisement de quatre ruelles toutes très sales dans la partie la plus mal famée d'Oak city. Les ordures jonchaient la chaussée, une odeur dérangeante flottait dans l'air et la lumière du soleil (auquel Juvia était devenue accro depuis sa rencontre avec Gray-sama) ne semblait pas pouvoir pénétrer jusqu'ici, rendant l'atmosphère plus sombre et hostile encore. Juvia observa soigneusement chaque ruelle, tentant de décider par où continuer, mais elles se ressemblaient toutes. Elle soupira. Elle était certaine que Gajeel-kun s'était réfugié quelque part dans le quartier après le démantèlement de Phantom Lord, mais elle ne savait pas exactement où, et après plusieurs heures d'exploration au hasard, elle commençait à en avoir assez.

Elle entendit soudain des voix qui approchaient de son emplacement. Elle allait pouvoir demander son chemin. Quand les propriétaires des voix se furent suffisamment approchés, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de trois hommes assez jeunes portant des tatouages et des habits en assez mauvais état. L'un avait une cicatrice de la joue gauche au nez, le second un blouson en cuir rapiécé et le troisième avait les cheveux oranges, de toute évidence non naturellement. Quand ils aperçurent Juvia, ils sifflèrent, Juvia faisant une légère moue de dégoût en retour, et détaillèrent sans vergogne son apparence, de ses bottes blanches à ses cheveux bleus coiffés d'un chapeau, s'attardant un peu trop au goût de Juvia sur sa poitrine généreuse. L'un des hommes, celui à la cicatrice, ricana et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'une nana dans ton genre viens faire ici ? Tu t'es perdue ?

Malgré leur attitude, qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Juvia, elle décida de leur demander tout de même :

-Vous pouvez peut-être aider Juvia. Juvia cherche un ami.

Ils se regardèrent entre eux, avant que le premier, qui semblait être le chef, susurra :

-Si tu veux on peut être tes amis, tu sais...

A ce moment là il fit une grave erreur : se rapprochant encore un peu, il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Juvia, laquelle se transforma immédiatement en eau et réapparu derrière eux, les surprenant.

-Qu'est ce que... Une mage ? Balbutia le rouquin.

-Juvia ne vous permet pas de la toucher ainsi.

L'homme à la cicatrice siffla :

-Très bien, tu as quelques tours dans ton sac. Mais moi aussi je suis mage, et tu viens de m'énerver. Désormais c'est trop tard même si tu me supplie d'arrêter.

Et à ces mots, il changea son bras en pierre et chargea. Il envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre de Juvia. Bien entendu, le bras passa à travers le corps de la femme de la pluie, qui précisa simplement :

-Juvia est la femme de la pluie. Tout le corps de Juvia est fait d'eau, aussi les attaques physiques ne l'atteignent pas.

Ses assaillants ne durent pas entendre ces explications, car ils attaquèrent tout trois en même temps, le leader avec son bras de pierre et ses deux acolytes avec des couteaux qu'ils avaient tirés quand ils avaient vus leur chef en difficulté. Juvia soupira. Elle n'était certainement pas tombée sur les habitants les plus vifs d'esprit.

-Water Lock !

Une bulle d'eau se forma autour des trois hommes pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Juvia les relâcha. Les hommes tombèrent à terre, haletants, trempés et crachant l'eau qu'ils avaient avalé.

-Salope... grogna le porteur du blouson en cuir, parlant pour la première fois.

Juvia se contenta de froncer les sourcils et déclara :

-Juvia ne parlait pas de ce genre d'ami. Juvia cherche quelqu'un nommé Gajeel Redfox.

Les trois hommes se figèrent et échangèrent des regards apeurés.

-Tu es une amie de Kurogane ?

-Alors, vous savez où est Gajeel-kun ? Demanda la mage de l'eau avec empressement.

Les trois autres semblèrent plus que surpris au surnom affectif, mais leur chef déclara :

-O-ouais. Il est revenu dans le quartier après plusieurs années d'absence... C'est un vrai démon... Pire qu'avant... Il squatte la décharge, à l'est.

Juvia se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle aurait dû commencer ses recherches par là !

-Conduisez Juvia, ordonna-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Hors de question, ma jolie ! T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as connu, mais crois moi, tu ferai mieux de rester à l'écart. C'est pas franchement une fréquentation pour toi. Après, si ton genre c'est les gros durs... continua le leader avec un sourire pervers.

Juvia l'observa pendant un instant. Il avait apparemment repris de l'assurance. Pas que cela soit un problème pour elle.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Juvia atteignit la décharge, escortée des trois racailles qui semblaient encore plus trempés qu'avant.

-Oï Kurogane ! Cria celui à la cicatrice, les deux autres restant en retrait d'un air effrayé. Y'a une nana qui veut te voir !

Le chef, dont Juvia avait appris qu'il se nommait Yori, semblait également avoir peur, mais se tenait courageusement à l'entrée de la décharge, fixant une silhouette de dos facilement identifiable à sa crinière de cheveux noirs.

-Je suis au courant, imbécile. Maintenant prends tes copains et dégage, gronda Gajeel Redfox.

Yori se tourna vers Juvia et lui annonça :

-Bon, on te laisse là, Miss. En espérant que tu va pas trop l'énerver sinon ça va être pour notre pomme.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent gravement et le rouquin, qui s'était présenté comme Tadashi, ajouta :

-Si tu changes d'avis, tu peux toujours nous appeler, on sera ravis de te revoir...

-Dans le mot « dégage », c'est quoi que tu comprend pas ? Intervint Gajeel, énervé.

Les trois hommes déglutirent. Ils ne pensaient sans doute pas qu'il pouvait les entendre à cette distance. Les sens d'un tueur de dragon aidait sûrement...

-On... On est désolé ! On voulait pas te manquer de respect en parlant à ta copine ! S'excusa d'un air paniqué Yori, les deux autres bredouillant des excuses en même temps.

Juvia ouvrit la bouche pour stopper cette discussion, mais avant qu'elle n'en eut le temps, Gajeel lâcha :

-C'est pas ma petite amie, bande de crétins, c'est ma sœur. Je le redis une dernière fois : Dégagez !

Les trois hommes décampèrent, marmonnant des au-revoir et des excuses. Juvia les observa s'enfuir, puis reporta son attention sur son « frère ».

-Gajeel-kun.

-Femme de la Pluie.

-Ce genre de déclaration est rare de la part de Gajeel-kun, nota Juvia.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, Femme de la pluie ?

Juvia escalada le tas de ferraille où était Gajeel et s'assit à côté de lui avant de répondre :

-Juvia vient prendre des nouvelles de Gajeel-kun.

Le Tueur de Dragon se tourna enfin vers elle, l'observa de bas en haut, notant les changements, et répliqua sèchement :

-Ça y est tu m'as vu, je vais bien, je suis vivant, tu peux repartir.

La mage de l'eau le détailla comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec elle. Il était sale, ses vêtements poussiéreux, un bandage ornait son bras gauche, et surtout il semblait amaigri, sa tunique flottait autour de son torse. Juvia savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se nourrir que de fer. C'était comme si un humain lambda tentait de survivre en ne mangeant qu'une seule catégorie d'aliments. Il s'affaiblirait.

-Juvia ne croit pas que Gajeel-kun aille bien, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Il y eût un instant de silence durant lequel le mage de fer évita le regard de son amie.

-T'es rentrée chez les Fées ? Finit-il par demander.

Juvia remonta sa jupe jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse, dévoilant sa marque de guilde. Elle savait qu'il cherchait à changer de sujet mais elle reviendrai à la charge plus tard. Deux yeux rouges se posèrent avec attention sur le tatouage bleu. Leur propriétaire grogna légèrement, mais Juvia savait que ce n'était pas de la désapprobation. Elle remis sa jupe en place.

-Fairy Tail est une très belle guilde, commenta-t-elle.

Elle n'eut qu'un ricanement méprisant en réponse.

-Juvia a parlé au Maître Makarov...

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Questionna brusquement le Tueur de Dragon.

-Juvia a demandé si Gajeel-kun pouvait rejoindre la guilde.

Il se figea.

-Je t'avais dit de pas le faire, rappela-t-il. Je suppose qu'il t'as rit au nez ?

-Le Maître est d'accord pour essayer, continua la mage de l'eau sans se préoccuper de son compagnon.

Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas.

-C'est non.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea sa meilleure amie.

-M'étonnerait grandement que les petites Fées m'accueillent à bras ouverts.

-Mais...

-Juvia. C'est non j'ai dit. Je ne suis pas fait pour rentrer dans une guilde comme ça. Ma place, c'est ici, dit-il d'un ton tranchant en désignant la décharge.

Juvia observa un instant son compagnon, puis finit par déclarer :

-Que Gajeel-kun y réfléchisse. Gajeel-kun ne pourra pas rester éternellement dans la rue. Juvia reviendra bientôt. Au-revoir Gajeel-kun.

Elle repartit sans un regard en arrière, et il l'a laissa partir sans un mot.

* * *

Arrivée à son hôtel, elle contacta le Maître par Lacrima Vision. Il lui annonça qu'il arriverait dès le lendemain et qu'il s'occuperait de le convaincre.

Elle accueillit le Maître à sa descente du train, et ils allèrent directement en direction de la « maison » de Gajeel. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur les trois voyous de la veille. Un seul ordre de Juvia suffit pour qu'ils les escortent jusqu'à l'entrée de la décharge, où Juvia fit demi-tour.

-Euh, Kurogane ? Appela en hésitant Yori, qui apparemment était le seul assez téméraire pour interpeller l'ex mage des Phantom.

-Quoi, encore ? Aboya celui-ci en retour.

-Cette fois, c'est un petit vieux qui veut te parler...

-Eh ! Qui tu traite de vieux, sale gosse ?

Gajeel se retourna. _Elle n'avait quand même pas osé..._ Il gémit intérieurement. Eh si. Juvia avait appelé Makarov Dreyar à la rescousse. _Saleté de Femme de la pluie..._

-Bon, nous on va vous laisser... annonça le chef de gang avant d'effectuer avec ses hommes un repli stratégique, ayant bien vu le regard noir que Kurogane avait lancé à son visiteur.

-Salut ! Dit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

Gajeel se contenta de le fixer en silence.

-Puisque tu n'as pas voulu accepter quand Juvia s'en est chargé, je suis venu te proposer en personne une place à Fairy Tail.

-Alors vous étiez sérieux ? Demanda Gajeel d'un air incrédule.

C'est pas qu'il ne croyait pas la Femme de la Pluie mais... Hier, cela avait semblé un peu trop simple.

Le petit homme escalada le tas de ferraille où se tenait une nouvelle fois Gajeel avant de répondre :

-Pourquoi, tu croyais que Juvia mentait hier ?

Sous le regard noir du Tueur de Dragon, il continua :

-Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas été sérieux ?

-J'ai détruit votre guilde, rappela l'homme aux yeux rouges.

-On s'en fout de ça, répliqua le Maître d'un air ennuyé. Ça se reconstruit une guilde. En plus elle avait besoin d'être rénovée.

-Et... J'ai blessé vos amis...

Cette fois Gajeel était grave.

-Oui, et ça... commença Makarov, ses yeux brillant d'un air meurtrier. Ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, quoi qu'il advienne.

Gajeel frissonna, impressionné.

-Mais je ne pourrai pas me pardonner d'abandonner un jeune homme aux ténèbres. Certains aiment la solitude, mais personne ne la supporte, continua le vieil homme en reprenant son expression habituelle.

Gajeel était toujours silencieux.

-Alors... Vas tu rester ici et vivre dans les ténèbres où vas tu avancer et changer ? C'est à toi de décider, finit Makarov, tendant la main à l'homme plus jeune.

Gajeel déglutit. Il réfléchissait silencieusement, fixant l'homme devant lui. Enfin, lentement, il serra la main du Maître, acceptant sa proposition. Le vieil homme sourit :

-Parfait ! Remballe tes affaires, dis au-revoir au quartier et vient à Magnolia dès que possible. Juvia et moi allons rentrer.

Gajeel acquiesça juste d'un signe de tête.

* * *

Juvia attendait en compagnie des trois voyous, qui, depuis que Gajeel l'avait présenté comme sa sœur, n'osaient pas faire un seul geste déplacé. Si on enlevait le côté pervers, ils étaient en fait plutôt sympathiques.

Elle les quitta précipitamment quand elle vit le Maître sortir de la décharge. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Il a accepté, lui répondit le vieil homme.

Et Makarov Dreyar se dit que l'expression de joie pure sur le visage de Juvia valait bien quelques heures de train et un potentiel surcroît de bagarre à la guilde.

* * *

**Voilà! J'en profite pour remercier encore une fois les fans qui prennent le temps de commenter, ça fait super plaisir d'ouvrir sa boîte mail et de voir qu'on a des reviews! (c'est super bon pour le moral et la motivation, je vous assure...). **

**Matirudo-san: Vraiment ton perso préféré c'est Juvia? Moi c'est Levy (depuis l'arc Phantom Lord en fait), et en deuxième ça change tout les deux jours mais c'est régulièrement Juvia ou Gajeel.**

**R. : Oui, moi aussi ça m'énerve que Hiro Mashima insiste pas un peu plus sur leur relation, c'est une amitié que je trouve super belle (d'où l'idée de cette fanfiction d'ailleurs).**

**Lula's Lullaby: Merci! =D**

**Froshe: T'inquiètes, ce mot tout seul ne m'a pas vexé, il m'a même plutôt fais rire XD**

**Rokushino: Je suis contente que ça te plaise!**

**Mes excuses si j'ai oublié quelqu'un ou écorcher un nom (je ne crois pas, mais je préfère sécuriser). A bientôt! (j'espère)**


	4. L'entrée à la guilde du Dragon de Fer

**Et voici un quatrième One Shot! J'ai eu un peu de mal avec celui-ci, j'espère que le résultat sera quand même satisfaisant. On a cette fois-ci Gajeel qui débarque à Fairy Tail et qui est "accueilli" par les membres de la guilde. Je trouve que c'est une scène vraiment importante et je ne comprend pas bien pourquoi Hiro Mashima ne l'a pas faite figurer dans le manga. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Gajeel contempla en hésitant la façade devant lui. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il était aussi nerveux. Il en aurait presque ri. Lui, Gajeel Redfox, dit Kurogane, Dragon Slayer de fer, ex-mage de classe S de Phantom Lord, l'un des mages les plus craints du continent, était stressé ! Stressé avant de rentrer dans une guilde, une guilde à qui il avait fait la guerre à peine quelques semaines plus tôt ! Oui, la situation était risible. Se traitant mentalement de froussard, il poussa la porte de la guilde...

Un énième bagarre avait éclaté. Même sans Gray et Natsu, la guilde était plus qu'animée... Levy restait indifférente à tout cela, plongée dans sa lecture, Jet et Droy derrière elle. Elle entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir, puis quelqu'un hurla : « Kurogane ! ». Elle releva vivement la tête.

En effet, Gajeel Redfox se tenait à l'entrée de la guilde, un sac sur l'épaule. La bagarre avait stoppée brusquement et tous les mages le regardaient d'un air haineux, criant parfois des menaces. _Il va se faire lyncher_ pensa Levy comme elle observait nerveusement la scène.

Gajeel n'avait encore rien dit. Il balayait la salle du regard, comme si il cherchait quelqu'un. Ses yeux grenats se posèrent sur la petite mage, qui tressaillit et baissa la tête. Elle avait dit à Juvia que c'était ok pour elle mais maintenant que la présence du mage à la guilde était réelle, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur. Une erreur comme, la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. _C'est peut-être juste trop tôt ?_ se demanda-t-elle en se raccrochant à ce lambeau d'espoir. Elle vit alors ses deux meilleurs amis passer dans un état de fureur pure devant elle pour rejoindre la foule qui s'était formé autour du nouveau venu. Elle ne les avaient jamais vu comme ça. Ils semblaient prêts à tuer quelqu'un. _Ça va dégénérer... Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait intervenir..._

Elle se leva, prête à aller chercher le Maître, quand Juvia Loxar ressortit de la réserve, où Mira l'avait envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ne voyant Mirajane nul part, elle déposa son chargement sur le comptoir et ne sembla remarquer l'attroupement qu'à cet instant. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis elle aperçut Gajeel et son visage s'illumina.

-Gajeel-kun !

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui avait interpellé le mage de fer ainsi. Celui-ci lâcha un simple :

-Femme de la Pluie.

Juvia se fraya un chemin entre les tables jusqu'à l'entrée de la guilde. Se tenant devant son meilleur ami, et s'en se préoccupé du fait que la moitié de la guilde les entouraient, elle gazouilla :

-Juvia est si heureuse que Gajeel-kun soit ici ! Juvia ne pensait pas que Gajeel-kun viendrait si vite !

-Vu comme t'as insisté, je me suis dit que tu allais piquer une crise si je me dépêchais pas... grommela le Tueur de Dragon.

Juvia sourit encore plus largement, quand Jet intervient :

-Attends une minute, Juvia, c'est toi qui lui as dit de venir ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

-Ouais ! A quoi tu pensais, Juvia ?

-Tu as pensé à Shadow Gear ? A Levy ?

En quelques secondes, toute la guilde hurlait autour des deux ex-mages de Phantom Lord. Juvia ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir, et Gajeel lui jeta un regard qui disait très clairement _Tu vois c'était une mauvaise idée._

Levy se mordit la lèvre. Qu'une bagarre éclate autour de Gajeel, elle comprenait, mais Juvia faisait partie de Fairy Tail désormais. Elle ne pouvait pas la laissait dans le pétrin.

Rapidement, elle joua des coudes jusqu'à être à l'intérieur du cercle formé par les mages. Plusieurs crièrent son nom comme si ils avaient peur que Gajeel l'attaque, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle observa le mage de fer devant elle, et remarqua qu'il semblait presque... Nerveux ?

-Levy-san... souffla Juvia d'un air inquiet.

La petite mage déglutit, puis rassemblant son courage dit :

-Bienvenue à la guilde Gajeel.

Les yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent tandis que les autres mages hoquetaient de surprise.

Gajeel observa avec stupéfaction la mage devant lui. Ça, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Elle tentait de sourire, un sourire hésitant et un peu forcé, et il remarqua rapidement qu'elle tremblait. Sans réfléchir, il déclara :

-Essaye pas de cacher ta peur, la crevette, ça marche pas.

_Merde._ Il ne voulait pas dire ça comme ça. L'indignation des mages avait augmenté autour d'eux, et il sentait la désapprobation de Juvia à côté de lui. La crevette, quant à elle, cligna des yeux d'un air surpris, avant de répliquer :

-Je n'essaye pas de la cacher, j'essaye de la vaincre. Et, continua-t-elle en gonflant les joues, j'ai un nom ! C'est Levy !

Elle avait du cran pour lui parler ainsi. Ça lui plaisait.

-Gihi. Crevette convient mieux.

-Gajeel !

L'interpellé leva les yeux et vit Makarov Dreyar accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs près du bar.

-Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir aujourd'hui. J'aurai préparé le terrain sinon... marmonna le Maître d'un air ennuyé.

-Maître ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Pourquoi il est ici ?

-Ouais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Silence les marmots ! Commença Makarov. Il est ici car je lui ai proposé une place dans la guilde, à l'essai et sous les conseils de Juvia. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'il a fait et il ne sera certainement pas pardonné mais il est désormais membre de Fairy Tail jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement ! Et je n'accepterai aucune protestation, est-ce clair ?

Il était extrêmement rare que le Maître se mette en colère ainsi, aussi les derniers opposants se turent, mais ils n'en demeuraient pas moins furieux. Jet et Droy, en particulier, continuaient de faire des messes basses en regardant le nouveau membre de la guilde d'un air haineux. Lequel ne s'en préoccupa pas, et après un dernier coup d'œil à Levy il se dirigea vers le Maître, Juvia dans son sillage. Celle-ci se retourna un instant et donna à la mage de mots un regard d'excuses.

Levy inspira profondément quand le mage de fer se fut éloigné. Elle regarda ses mains, qui étaient agités de tremblements. _Vraiment pas sûre que c'était une bonne idée..._

* * *

**Je remercie encore une fois chaleureusement les commentateurs en tout genre, ça fait toujours du bien de voir ses histoires appréciées... De même si vous avez des questions/conseils ou autres, n'hésitez pas!**

**Zuzu: Mea culpa, vraiment. J'ai vérifié trois fois de suite les pseudos, pourtant une partie du tien est passée à la trappe. (Ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait, je n'en sais rien). Sinon, très heureuse que ça te plaise encore. J'avoue que tu me rassure car les trois zigotos, j'étais pas sûre qu'il passerait bien. J'ai même hésité à les enlever quand je rédigeai le passage, pour finalement décider de les garder parce qu'ils allaient assez bien avec l'environnement je trouve.**

**Rokushimo: Heureuse de voir que ça te plait toujours, ça fait chaud au cœur :-)**

**minimilie: Merci! En lisant les mangas je m'étais juste dit que c'était dommage que l'amitié Gajeel/Juvia soit pas plus présente. Contente également que tu ait trouvé les caractères bien respectés, j'essaye de faire au mieux mais ça ne sera sans doute jamais parfait.**


	5. Rendez-vous galant

**Helloooo! J'espère que vous allez bien et que les cloches de Pâques vous ont gâtés :-D Oui, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour participer à la chasse aux œufs! Sur ce, un nouveau petit One Shot! Jusqu'à présent, j'avais suivi l'ordre chronologique, mais, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour la suite (Laxus qui intervient quand Jet et Droy tabassent Gajeel, la Fantasia etc...) j'ai décidé d'aller explorer un peu le passé de Gajeel et Juvia! Pour vous situer un peu tout ça: on est à peu près un an avant la guerre contre Phantom Lord, Juvia a 16 ans, Gajeel 19 (oui oui, je sais, on ne connait pas l'âge de Gajeel, ni celui de Natsu, mais pour plus de commodités j'ai décidé que Gajeel avait trois ans de plus que Juvia), et Juvia sort encore avec Bora de Prominens. On a donc Juvia en plein rendez-vous avec Bora quand Gajeel décide de s'incruster... Voilà, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Juvia prit une gorgée de son thé en jetant un regard à l'homme assis en face d'elle. L'ambiance était tendue, bien trop pour un rendez-vous galant. Bora de Prominens, mage de Feu, membre de la guide Titan Nose, observait d'un air sombre la pluie qui tombait drue et frappait les carreaux de la fenêtre. Bora et Juvia s'étaient retrouvés i peine une demi-heure devant le café, et ils étaient censés partir pour un pique-nique, chose rendue impossible par le temps. Pour la cinquième fois ce mois-ci.

Juvia s'agita sur sa chaise. Elle savait que son petit ami lui en voulait de ne pas pouvoir faire de sorties et d'activités dehors, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? La pluie la suivait partout !

La mage de l'eau était encore plongée dans ses réflexions quand la porte du salon de thé s'ouvrit, faisant rentrer de la pluie et du vent, ainsi qu'un homme. Juvia se retourna, surprise, pour voir Gajeel Redfox essorer sa longue crinière de cheveux et jurer contre le temps. Tout le monde le regardait à présent, essentiellement car il était un peu (un tout petit peu hein...) en décalage avec l'atmosphère chaleureuse et romantique du petit salon de thé. Juvia, elle était bouche-bée tandis que son petit ami boudait toujours, ne se préoccupant pas du nouvel arrivant. _Qu'est-ce que Gajeel-kun fait ici ?_ fut tout ce que la mage de Phantom Lord pensa.

Pendant ce temps, Gajeel avait fait son chemin jusqu'à leur table. Il s'installa dans l'un des confortables fauteuils sous le regard incrédule de Juvia et lança un simple :

-Yo !

Bora se détourna enfin de la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'intrus. Sans se préoccuper de lui, Gajeel annonça à Juvia :

-On part en mission.

Juvia sembla retrouver la parole à cet instant :

-Qu'est ce que Gajeel-kun vient faire ici ?

-J'te l'ai dit, t'es longue à la détente aujourd'hui. On part en mission.

-Gajeel-kun ne peut pas juste venir et dire « on part en mission » ! Juvia est au milieu d'un rendez-vous !

-C'est qui, lui ? Demanda brusquement Bora en désignant Gajeel du menton.

-J'allais poser la même question, Jolie-Cœur, déclara Gajeel avec un sourire effrayant. Tu es qui exactement?

Juvia observa la scène en sachant parfaitement qu'une bagarre allait éclater sous peu et qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Elle soupira, puis tenta tout de même d'expliquer à Bora :

-Gajeel-kun est un ami de Juvia, il fait partie de la guilde de Juvia.

Puis elle se tourna vers Gajeel et lui rappela, sur le ton du reproche :

-Bora-san est le petit ami de Juvia, et Juvia avait dit à Gajeel-kun qu'aujourd'hui elle n'était pas libre car elle allait voir Bora-san !

-Ouais, ouais, peu importe. Finit ta boisson et on y va, déclara le Tueur de Dragon avec nonchalance.

-Elle vient de te dire qu'elle était en rendez-vous avec moi, tu comprends pas quand on te parle ? Intervint Bora.

Gajeel détailla l'homme devant lui puis Juvia qui avait laissé tomber l'idée de s'interposer et se contentait de siroter son thé, puis il ricana:

-Vu l'ambiance qu'y a elle va pas rater grand chose, gihi.

Bora se crispa, furieux. Il sembla près à répliquer quand Juvia posa tout de même une question pratique :

-Quelle est la mission, Gajeel-kun ?

-Mission de classe S, trouver et combattre un démon, 1 million de Jewels chacun pour une petite semaine de travail, rien que nous deux. Pas mal non ?

-Dans ce cas, Juvia et Gajeel-kun ne peuvent de toute façon pas partir tout de suite. Juvia a besoin d'emballer quelques affaires d'abord, déclara la mage d'eau, persuadée d'avoir trouvé un argument convaincant.

Vu le sourire que son compagnon de guilde fit en retour, cela ne suffirait pas.

-Oh, ça ! Pas un problème, j'suis passé chez toi d'abord.

Il se pencha pour attraper quelque chose à ses pieds et Juvia remarqua alors qu'il avait non pas un, mais deux sacs de voyages, dont l'un ressemblait un peu trop à son sac préféré... Le mage de fer balança alors ledit sac sur la table, manquant de renverser les boissons, et Juvia put vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien du sien. Elle soupira de nouveau. Un argument en moins.

-Attends une minute, commença Bora en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es allé chez elle et tu as fouillé dans ses affaires ?

-Hein ? Bien sûr, comment tu voulais que je fasses ? Répondit Gajeel d'un air perplexe. D'ailleurs, continua-t-il en se tournant vers son amie, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle noir, gihi. Il est neuf non ?

Juvia crût qu'elle allait mourir d'embarras. Elle était là, le visage rouge de honte (et de colère aussi), alors que son meilleur ami venait de déclarer, sans aucune gène et devant son petit ami, avoir fouillé dans ses sous-vêtements et trouvé l'ensemble sexy qu'elle avait eût en récompense de sa précédente mission (le client était très, très pervers, la mission beaucoup moins heureusement).

Gajeel observa avec contentement les réactions qu'il venait de créer. Son amie était rouge écrevisse et semblait hésiter entre disparaître sous terre et l'attaquer, tandis que l'imbécile arrogant qui se prenait pour son petit ami avait la mâchoire qui touchait presque le sol. Hilarant. D'ailleurs, il lâcha un de ses rires habituels, ravi.

-Toi... Vous deux... Quelle est votre relation exactement ? Finit par demander Bora.

Gajeel décida d'en rajouter une couche en répondant simplement :

-Jaloux ?

Bora sembla sur le point d'exploser. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'articuler le moindre mot, ni de préparer le moindre sort, Juvia se leva, lança sur la table une poignée de Jewels, empoigna d'une main son sac et de l'autre son parapluie rose et prononça d'une voix forte :

-Je suis prête, allons-y Gajeel-kun. Au revoir, Bora-san.

Le Tueur de Dragon attrapa lui-aussi son sac, fit un sourire triomphant à l'autre homme et suivit la mage d'eau, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne faisait cela que pour éviter une bagarre qui finirait mal pour Bora.

* * *

Une fois dehors, Juvia gémit :

-Que va faire Juvia maintenant ? Gajeel-kun a tout gâché !

-Bah, il s'en remettra...

-Qu'est-ce que Juvia va lui dire quand elle va rentrer ? Bora-san va vouloir une explication !

-Ouais ouais... T'as qu'à lui dire la vérité... répondit Gajeel d'un air blasé.

-Juvia est désolée, mais « Gajeel-kun est mon grand frère et il avait envie de tester Bora-san » a beau être la vérité, cela ne semble pas très crédible...

-Gihi... Pas faux Femme de la Pluie...

* * *

**Ça**** vous a plu? Hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire! (oui, je sais, je le répète à chaque fois, mais c'est important de savoir ce qu'en pensent les lecteurs)**

**minimilie: Ravie que tu continues à aimer! L'entrée à la guilde de Gajeel était dure à écrire mais j'ai adoré imaginer les réactions de Levy...**

**Rokushimo: Ah, on est d'accord, c'est dommage que le manga ne fasses pas apparaître l'entrée à la guilde de Gajeel. Merci en tout cas :) Comme tu le vois, je vais effectivement laisser quelques chapitres avant la Bataille de Fairy Tail (ça va être un gros morceau ça aussi...)**

**Zuzu: Merci! Va malheureusement falloir patienter encore un peu avant de voir Gajeel VS Jet et Droy ainsi que l'arrivée "triompétante" de Laxus... (beau néologisme... croisement entre triomphante et trompétante?)**

**Voilà, à la prochaine!**


	6. Le Dragon de Fer et le Conseil Magique

**Hello! Que tout(es) ceux/celles qui pensaient que j'étais morte se dénoncent! Non, je rigole. Vous avez le droit de penser que je suis morte après plus d'un mois d'absence. (Je vous signalerez tout de même que je ne suis pas restée entièrement inactive, j'ai mis à jour mon autre fanfic.) Donc, après un mois de galères, de disputes, de travail scolaire à n'en plus finir, me voici (enfin!) avec un autre One Shot. Nous sommes quelques mois avant la guerre contre Phantom Lord. Gajeel a été convoqué par le Conseil de la Magie et Juvia en a juste marre. Oh, et sinon, le président du Conseil de l'époque est censé être Crawford Seam (dixit Fairy Tail Wiki), vous savez, le gros bonhomme qui a un rôle assez important dans l'Arc Tartaros?(J'en dit pas plus pour ceux qui seraient pas à jour.) Sauf que impossible de manier ce personnage (en tout cas dans cette scène). Au bout de plusieurs réécritures, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber. Crawford Seam est donc absent le jour où cette scène se passe (inventer ce que vous voulez pour le motif: une jambe cassée, la varicelle, des vacances ou même pourquoi pas une crise de flemmingite aiguë (très grave la flemmingite aiguë, environ 99,99% de la population mondiale en serait atteinte lorsqu'il s'agit de travailler/aller au lycée/remplir de la paperasse...)). Breeef! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Gajeel Redfox, vous comparaissez aujourd'hui devant le Conseil pour la troisième fois ce mois -ci. Savez vous pourquoi, M. Redfox ? Questionna le premier membre du Conseil, Ork.

Gajeel jeta un regard blasé sur l'assemblée puis proposa :

-Pt'être pour la destruction de votre ancienne salle du Conseil ?

-Vous reconnaissez donc les faits ? Enchaîna le vieil homme.

Ah. Ils voulaient des aveux. C'est vrai qu'avec cette affaire, ils avaient suffisamment de plaintes contre lui pour le condamner. Il sourit. Qu'ils essayent.

A cet instant, ses oreilles sensibles entendirent du bruit à l'extérieur de la salle. Un peu comme une dispute. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta d'entendre ce qui se disait quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et que Juvia Loxar entra, suivit de deux gardes très mouillés.

-Toutes mes excuses ! Cette jeune femme s'est introduite dans le bâtiment et a réussi à déjouer notre vigilance pour pénétrer ici. Nous allons l'expulser immédiatement, assura un des gardes avec déférence au Conseil.

Juvia l'observa avec colère, puis se tourna vers les membres du Conseil et expliqua :

-Juvia est ici pour témoigner dans l'affaire de Gajeel-kun.

_Et merde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a inventé, encore ?_

-Malheureusement, mademoiselle, les personnes extérieures ne peuvent pas assister à cette... entrevue, répliqua sèchement Ork.

_Ou plutôt cette condamnation qui ne dit pas son nom,_ pensa amèrement Gajeel.

-Juvia est venue témoigner, répéta la mage de l'eau d'un air buté. Juvia ne savait pas qu'il était dans la politique du Conseil de la Magie de juger sans avoir tous les faits en main.

Une bonne partie des membres du Conseil secouèrent la tête, agacés. Michelo, le second membre, cria même :

-Ça suffit ! Mettez la dehors !

-Une minute ! J'aimerai entendre ce que cette jeune femme a à dire, intervint Bleno, la quatrième membre du Conseil.

Ork lui lança un regard indigné, puis lança :

-Très bien ! Ceux qui souhaitent écouter ce témoignage, levez la main !

A la stupeur de Gajeel, six membres levèrent la main, certains en hésitant, d'autres d'un air décidé. Les membres qui s'étaient abstenus, à savoir Ork, Michelo et Reiji, regardèrent leurs collègues avec incrédulité. Voyant que Ork se taisait, Bleno prit la parole :

-Maintenant que cette question est réglée, reprenons depuis le début. Quel est votre nom ?

-Juvia Loxar, membre de Phantom Lord.

-Bien. Vous savez donc pourquoi M. Redfox est ici, Mlle Loxar ?

-Juvia a entendu que le Conseil de la Magie accusait Gajeel-kun d'avoir détruit leur ancienne salle de réunion la semaine dernière.

-Pas « accusait », Mlle Loxar, « soupçonnait », plutôt... Notre liste des suspects est assez réduite.

-Juvia n'en doute pas, mais « liste des suspects assez réduite » ne signifie pas « Gajeel-kun est le seul suspect ». De toute façon, ce jour là Gajeel-kun était en mission avec Juvia.

_Ok, là, elle allait au devant de gros ennuis, _pensa Gajeel avec inquiétude. Faire un faux témoignage était une très mauvaise idée. Surtout que le Conseil pouvait facilement vérifier auprès du commanditaire de la mission. D'ailleurs, plusieurs membres avec l'air dubitatif. Apparemment, Juvia l'avait remarqué, car elle ajouta calmement :

-Vous pouvez vérifiez auprès du commanditaire. Voulez vous ses coordonnées ?

Les membres du Conseil se regardèrent en hésitant.

-Le Conseil doit délibérer en privé, finit par décider Ork.

Après de longues minutes d'attentes parfaitement silencieuses dans une petite salle attenante, les deux mages de Phantom Lord purent de nouveau entrer, escortés par plusieurs gardes.

-Après délibération, et examen du casier judiciaire de Mlle Loxar, le Conseil a décidé de déclarer innocent M. Redfox dans cet affaire, commença Ork, et on voyait que ces mots lui coûtait. Néanmoins, si il s'avère par la suite que Mlle Loxar a menti, alors M. Redfox écopera d'une condamnation pour destruction d'infrastructures et Mlle Loxar pour faux témoignage. Est-ce clair ?

Juvia acquiesça et Gajeel lâcha un grognement qui pouvait être interprété comme un accord.

* * *

Gajeel attendit de s'être suffisamment éloigné pour hurler :

-T'es complètement malade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Juvia s'arrêta, le parapluie à la main. Et Gajeel se rendit compte de la pluie qui tombait. La pluie. Un excellent baromètre des émotions de Juvia. Or là, il tombait des gouttes d'eau énormes et brûlantes. _Merde. Elle est furieuse._ Cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais une Juvia vraiment énervée pouvait faire des ravages.

-Juvia est complètement malade ? Demanda-t-elle lentement, regardant Gajeel. Que dire alors de Gajeel-kun ? Comment appelle-t-on un homme qui détruit entièrement la salle du Conseil de la Magie, l'un des symboles les plus forts de ce pays, juste par provocation ?

-Ce n'était pas...

-Oh ? Ce n'était pas de la provocation ? Juvia se demande alors bien ce que c'était. Gajeel-kun a énormément de chance que personne ne l'ai vu. Et beaucoup de chance également que Juvia ait entendu parler de cette histoire.

-Arrête un peu ! Je m'en tirai très bien avant que t'arrive ! T'avais absolument pas besoin de faire un faux témoignage ! Surtout que dans deux jours au plus, le commanditaire de ta mission leur aura dit que t'étais seule et on sera tous les deux dans le pétrin !

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que Juvia avait interprété la situation. Et Gajeel-kun prend-t-il vraiment Juvia pour une idiote ? Juvia a fait boire une potion de confusion au commanditaire dès qu'elle a été au courant de cette affaire. Iwashi-san est maintenant persuadé que Gajeel-kun était avec Juvia. Ce genre de potion est indétectable et vu la dose que Juvia a donné à Iwashi-san, l'effet va sans doute durer des années. Juvia a tout prévu.

Gajeel resta là, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

-Oh.

-Oui, oh. Encore une fois Gajeel-kun s'est attiré des ennuis et Juvia a dû l'aider.

-Ça arrive pas si souvent que ça, Femme de la Pluie...

-La fois où Gajeel-kun a mangé l'intégralité des couverts de la guilde ?

-J'avais juste faim...

-Quand Gajeel-kun a détruit l'artefact que Juvia et Gajeel-kun étaient censés récupérer et que Juvia a dû s'excuser seule devant le client ?

-C'était un accident !

-Et toutes les fois où Gajeel-kun a été désagréable, voire grossier et violent avec les gens juste parce qu'il se pensait supérieur à eux ? Y compris avec des membres de la guilde ?

-Ce ne sont que des faibles ! Cracha-t-il, méprisant. Nous sommes la guilde la plus forte et ils nous tirent vers le bas !

-C'est exactement de cette attitude que Juvia veut parler. Gajeel-kun est incapable de voir quelqu'un au-delà de sa puissance.

-Et alors ? Si on est à Phantom Lord c'est bien pour ça non ?

-Et alors ? Répéta Juvia. Et alors Juvia en a marre, Gajeel-kun. Non, que Gajeel-kun laisse finir Juvia ! Ordonna-t-elle en voyant son ami prêt à intervenir. Juvia en a marre de devoir écraser les autres pour prouver sa propre valeur. Juvia en a marre d'une guilde où les membres ne se connaissent même pas les uns les autres. Juvia en a marre de ne pas être acceptée. Et Juvia en a marre des missions de plus en plus malsaines de José-san. Que Gajeel-kun réfléchisse, combien de fois a-t-il dû « donner une leçon » à quelqu'un, voire pire, sur ordre de José-san ?

Gajeel resta silencieux longtemps, observant la mage de l'eau à côté de lui.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Tu as oublié ? Y'a que dans cette guilde qu'on aura une place. Surtout que la remarque s'applique aussi à toi, Femme de la Pluie. Combien de fois tu as tabassé quelqu'un sur ordre de José ? Combien de fois je t'ai vu recouverte du sang de tes victimes ? On est pareils, toi et moi.

-Peut-être Gajeel-kun et Juvia sont pareils, mais Juvia veut changer. Juvia veut quitter Phantom Lord.

Le mage de fer écarquilla les yeux. Ça, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait.

-Tu fais ça, et c'est même pas la peine de te considérer encore comme mon amie, ça sera terminé, t'existera plus à mes yeux, menaça-t-il, hors de lui.

-Juvia veut quitter Phantom Lord, répéta la mage de l'eau, et Juvia veut que Gajeel-kun vienne avec elle, finit-elle, le toisant avec défi.

Le tueur de Dragon allait répliquer, quand il sentit quelque chose.

-Quelqu'un vient ! Avertit-il, en tentant de reconnaître l'odeur.

Aussitôt, Juvia se tourna dans le même sens que Gajeel, et murmura, si doucement que sans sens amélioré il n'y avait aucune chance d'entendre :

-Qui ?

-La vieille du Conseil, répondit-il après avoir réfléchi un instant.

Juvia se crispa légèrement, et effectivement, Bleno fut bientôt en vue, un parapluie totalement noir à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Lança brusquement Gajeel.

-Discuter un peu avec Mlle Loxar, si elle veut bien, M. Redfox. Je peux ?

-Hors de question, répondit à sa place le mage aux yeux rouges. Allez viens, Femme de la Pluie, on rentre.

Juvia haussa un sourcil, observa tour à tour son meilleur ami et la quatrième membre du Conseil, puis finit par lâcher :

-Que Gajeel-kun commence à aller à la gare sans Juvia. Juvia veut entendre ce que Bleno-san a à dire.

Il allait protester, mais un regard de la mage de l'eau le réduisit au silence. _Ok, elle est peut-être déjà suffisamment énervée._

-Tss. Comme tu veux Femme de la Pluie. On se rejoint à la gare. Et on est loin d'avoir finit notre discussion.

Juvia attendit qu'il se soit éloigné pour se tourner vers Bleno.

-Que veut Bleno-san ?

-C'est très courageux ce que vous avez fait là-bas, jeune fille. Peu de gens en aurai été capable.

-Juvia n'a fait que dire la vérité.

-Pas de ça entre nous, jeune fille. Je sais pertinemment que votre témoignage était faux.

-Oh ? Bleno-san était-elle en mission avec Juvia la semaine passée, qu'elle puisse certifier que Gajeel-kun n'y était pas ?

-Je n'ai aucune preuve, admit la vieille dame. Mais je sais pourquoi vous avez fait ça et je le respecte. C'est d'un autre sujet dont je veux parler. M. Redfox est de plus en plus souvent convoqué par le Conseil ces derniers temps. Ce qui l'a sauvé cette fois,c'est que votre casier judiciaire est presque vierge. Sans ça personne ne vous aurait crue.

L'aînée jeta un regard à la plus jeune, qui était silencieuse, et enchaîna :

-Je ne veux pas savoir si vous n'avez réellement rien fait de trop répréhensible ou si vous êtes juste plus discrète que les autres, bien que je penche pour la deuxième solution. Ce que je voudrai vous dire, c'est qu'à sa dernière convocation au Conseil, j'ai demandé à votre ami de penser à changer de guilde. Phantom Lord a une influence néfaste sur lui. Et sans doute sur vous aussi d'ailleurs. Réfléchissez-y, et tenter de convaincre M. Redfox également. Il serait dommage que deux talentueux mages comme vous finissent en prison.

Bleno observa Juvia, qui ne disait toujours rien, soupira puis tourna les talons. Elle espérait sincèrement que la jeune mage prendrait la bonne décision.

* * *

Juvia resta quelques instants perdue dans ses pensées, regardant les gouttes d'eau tomber devant elle. Cela avait été... étrange. Que Bleno-san arrive à la même conclusion que Juvia était inattendu. La mage de classe S resserra sa prise sur son parapluie et se dirigea vers la gare. _Cela ne fait que renforcer la détermination de Juvia._

**Voilà! Ça vous a plu? Hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez! Et maintenant, réponse aux commentaires:**

**minimilie: Oui, je me suis amusée quand j'ai dû imaginer les réactions de Bora... Moi, j'ai un frère. Mais on est pas très proche et m'étonnerait qu'il fasses un jour un truc de ce genre...Le deuxième retour en arrière te plait aussi?**

**Zuzu: Oulà! Du calme! Je pensais pas qu'un chapitre trop court te faisait réagir ainsi! Et non, tu t'es pas emportée,crois moi, ça fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews aussi enthousiastes! =D (Oups, je t'ai peut-être fait un peu trop attendre... T'as pas pété les plombs au moins? Et t'as réussi à survivre à Laxus? Non, parce que ça m'embéterait que tu meurs avant d'avoir fini BlackJack... ;-) )**

**Rokushimo: Tant mieux, si tu le déguste, c'est que tu apprécies! Et ouais, Bora est assez rare... Je verrais si il y a moyen de le faire intervenir de nouveau.**

**A la prochaine, tout le monde!**


	7. L'ivresse du Dragon de Fer

**Oups! J'ai d'abord posté ce chapitre dans la mauvaise fanfic! (je crois que j'étais un peu trop fatiguée...) Toutes mes excuses!**

**Hello! Je vous ai manqué? (Qui as répondu non?) Ce One-shot fête la fin du Bac! Youpi! (Des rabats-joie marmonne que le bac est fini depuis mercredi soir, mais j'avais plein de trucs à faire!) Ok, après deux explorations dans le passé de nos deux ex-Phantom préférés, nous voilà de retour dans le présent! Ce One shot peut se situer n'importe quand depuis l'entrée à la guilde de Pantherlily. Et pour le thème... Bah vous avez lu le titre non? Allez, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Gajeel était soûl. Défier Cana Alberona à un jeu de boisson n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs encore là, buvant son dixième tonneau, tandis que Gajeel tentait de commander une nouvelle chope à Mirajane.

-Désolée, Gajeel, mais c'est non. Cana, idem. Vous êtes complètement ivres tout les deux.

-Oh, Mira, t'es pas cool ! Protesta Cana.

-Allez, s'il te plaît Mira ! Une p'tite dernière ! Et après on arrête ! Tenta de l'amadouer Gajeel.

_Je rêve ou il tente d'imiter les yeux de chiot de Levy ? _Se demanda Mira. _Si c'est le cas, il est vraiment ivre..._

-Que se passe-t-il, Mira-san, Cana-san, Gajeel-kun ? Demanda quelqu'un derrière eux.

Gajeel se retourna, son visage s'éclaira, et il s'écria :

-Juvi-chan! T'es rentrée !

Juvia cligna les yeux, confuse, tandis que Gajeel la serrait dans ses bras, puis elle sentit l'odeur alcoolisé et vit les bouteilles sur la table, et soupira :

-Gajeel-kun, tu es ivre.

Pendant ce temps, la mage de cartes hurlait de rire et Mira prévoyait déjà un futur moyen de chantage.

-Cana-san, Mira-san, continua Juvia d'un ton sévère, ce n'était pas malin de faire boire Gajeel-kun. Combien il en a pris ?

-Oh, déstresse, Juvi-chan ! J'en suis à peine à ma quatorzième... Non... Seizième... Vingtième, grand max !

Gajeel affichait toujours un large sourire. Il lâcha même un petit rire tandis que Juvia tentait d'expliquer à Mirajane et Cana :

-Gajeel-kun est très peu souvent ivre, mais quand il l'est...

-Il devient un Bisounours adepte de câlins ! La coupa Cana, toujours écroulée de rire.

Il y avait de quoi. La guilde était vide à l'exception de nos quatre compères, ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par l'heure tardive, heureusement pour la dignité du Tueur de Dragon. Celui-ci, entre deux câlins à sa meilleure amie, chantait à tue-tête. Mais pas ses chansons habituelles, non. Des chansons d'amour. Juvia soupira une nouvelle fois, pensa qu'après une semaine de mission elle aurait du rentrer tout de suite au lieu d'aller à la guilde pour décortiquer les moindres faits et gestes de Gray, son coéquipier durant ladite mission, se demanda où était Pantherlily quand elle avait besoin de lui (ah oui: en mission avec Happy et Carla) et enfin reprit :

-Quand Gajeel-kun est ivre... Disons qu'il devient beaucoup plus affectueux, et beaucoup plus ouvert et sincère.

Une façon simple d'expliquer que Gajeel Redfox ne dévoilait ses sentiments que soûl. C'est dans un moment d'ivresse que Juvia a appris, il y a de ça des années, qui était Metallicana et ce qu'il représentait pour le Dragon Slayer (c'est aussi dans un moment d'ivresse qui lui a avoué sa passion pour les chatons, mais c'est un autre sujet). Il n'abordait le sujet qu'après une consommation excessive d'alcool.

Gajeel la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, et Mirajane s'écria :

-Ooooh ! Vous êtes trop choux !

-Tiens, ça ma fait penser, depuis quand vous êtes aussi proches tous les deux ? Demanda Cana.

-Juvi-chan est ma petite sœur ! Répondit le mage de fer avec un large sourire.

Cana leva un sourcil intrigué vers Juvia.

-Ce que Gajeel-kun veut dire, c'est qu'on se connaît depuis si longtemps, et on a vécu tellement de choses ensembles, qu'il me considère comme sa petite sœur. Et Juvia le considère comme son frère.

Ça aussi, il lui avait avoué dans une nuit d'ivresse.

-Exactement ! Mira, à boire ! approuva le « grand frère ».

-Ohhh... Vraiment trop chou ! Se pâma Mirajane. Et Gajeel, c'est non.

-Allez, Gajeel-kun, on rentre, ordonna Juvia.

-Eh ! Chouina Gajeel. Depuis quand les sœurs donnent des ordres à leurs grands frères ? C'est au plus grand de prendre soin de l'autre !

-Oui, sauf quand le « grand frère » est trop ivre pour prendre soin de lui. On y va, maintenant, Gajeel-kun.

Manque de chance, celui-ci avait décidé de partir avant la fin de la réplique de la mage de l'eau.

-Juvia va commettre un fratricide, marmonna celle-ci.

Les deux autres mages pouffaient de rire, clairement pas décidées à aider la Femme de la Pluie.

* * *

La porte donnant sur la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, et une jeune mage de mots se glissa dans la pièce, un sourire sur le visage.

-Je me disais bien avoir entendu du bruit ! Et moi qui pensait être la dernière à cette heure, lança-t-elle en guise de salutation.

-Crevette ! Reçut-elle en retour.

Gajeel venait de jaillir de derrière une table, où il tentait de trouver une bouteille pas encore tout à fait vide. Il souleva Levy McGarden dans les airs, la fit tournoyer et la serra contre lui.

-Ga...Gajeel ? Interrogea la « crevette » en question, incertaine.

-Gajeel-kun, relâche Levy-san. Il est temps de rentrer, déclara Juvia, très calme.

-Non ! Pas envie ! Répliqua le mage de fer d'un ton boudeur tout en resserrant son étreinte.

-Juvia s'excuse, Levy-san. Comme Juvia l'expliquait à Cana-san et Mira-san, Gajeel-kun est ivre, et dans ces cas là il devient beaucoup plus tactile.

-Ivre ? Oh... je comprends mieux, répondit Levy tandis que Gajeel chantonnait, la serrant toujours contre lui.

Cela expliquait tout. Il avait les joues un peu rouges et l'air beaucoup plus heureux que d'habitude.

-Au fait Juvia, comment ça s'est passé ta mission avec Gray ? Demanda Mirajane.

-Oh oui, raconte ! L'encouragea Cana.

-La... la mission de Juvia avec Gray-sama ?

Aussitôt, les trois femmes partirent dans une discussion mouvementée, oubliant quelques peu les deux mages à leur côtés.

Levy tentait d'ailleurs de se défaire de l'étreinte du Tueur de Dragon, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle sentit alors un liquide tomber sur son cou. Elle s'arrêta, surprise. _Il... Il pleure ?_ S'interrogea-t-elle en regardant Gajeel. Effectivement, des sanglots secouaient le corps du mage de fer.

-Comment tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

Levy ne répondit rien, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

-Comment tu fais pour me parler comme si de rien était après ce qui s'est passé ? Précisa-t-il.

Les yeux de Levy s'élargirent. Il ne parlait tout de même pas de... ?

-Comment tu fais pour rester dans la même pièce que moi sans t'enfuir en courant ? Comment tu peux me considérer comme un ami alors que je t'ai cloué à un arbre avec tes coéquipiers ? Comment tu as pu accepter que j'intègre la guilde ? Finit-il, la regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois.

Elle l'observa un instant, pas sûre de savoir comment formuler ça.

-Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps, Gajeel, répondit-elle simplement.

Il se rembrunit.

-Pas moi. Moi je ne me suis pas pardonné.

Il y eut un silence. Levy ne savait pas trop quoi répliquer à cette affirmation du Dragon Slayer.

-J'te blesserai plus jamais Levy, marmonna-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Là non plus, elle ne sut que répondre : ce n'était pas dit sur le ton d'une promesse, mais sur celui d'une vérité immuable.

-Gajeel-kun, il est vraiment temps de rentrer maintenant, les interrompit Juvia.

-Nooooon, gémit-il avec le ton d'un enfant qu'on envoie se coucher tôt.

Les pleurs s'étaient immédiatement arrêtés, nota Levy. La façon dont Gajeel passait d'un ton grave à un caractère enfantin quand il était ivre était assez fascinant.

-Si. Allez, Gajeel-kun, lâche Levy-san.

Il prit de nouveau un air boudeur, puis demanda, plein d'espoir :

-Juvi-chan, je peux ramener la crevette à la maison ?

Levy prit une teinte pivoine, tandis que Mirajane et Cana étaient de nouveau hilares. Levy gémit intérieurement. Dès demain, la réplique ferait partie des ragots les plus juteux de la guilde.

-Gajeel-kun, Levy-san n'est pas un objet qu'on peut « ramener à la maison », soupira Juvia.

Voyant que son ami ne bougeait toujours pas, elle s'approcha de lui et essaya de libérer la mage de mots. Au bout d'un moment, toutes deux ayant échoué, et le mage de Fer chantonnant toujours, la mage d'eau se tourna vers les deux autres personnes présentes :

-Juvia et Levy-san peuvent-elles compter sur l'aide de Cana-san et Mira-san ?

-Hum... Non ! Répondit la mage de cartes, goguenarde, Mira acquiesçant à ses propos.

Juvia et Levy les observèrent tour à tour, confuses, puis Levy se tourna de nouveau vers Gajeel.

-Bon, pas le choix ! Solid Script : Stone !

Le mot de pierre tomba sur la tête du Dragon Slayer et Juvia profita de l'étourdissement de Gajeel pour le traîner vers les portes de la guilde.

-A demain, Levy-san, Mira-san, Cana-san ! Lança-t-elle en partant.

* * *

Juvia supporta Gajeel durant tout le trajet, ce dernier étant trop soûl pour marcher droit. Elle arriva enfin devant la maison du Dragon Slayer, fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver son double de clé, et ouvrit la porte, traînant son meilleur ami à moitié endormi à l'intérieur.

-Hum... Juvi-chan ?

-On est arrivé Gajeel-kun.

-Hum... J'ai parlé à la crevette de l'attaque.

Juvia se figea un instant à l'entrée de la chambre, puis demanda précautionneusement :

-Et ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait pardonné. T'entends ça, Juvi-chan ? Je l'ai attaqué sans raison, elle et ses deux toutous, et elle elle me pardonne !

Il pleurait de nouveau. Juvia soupira. Elle fit s'allonger son meilleur ami sur le lit, lui enleva ses bottes, et tira la couverture sur lui.

-Il faut dormir, Gajeel-kun.

Elle l'entendit marmonner encore un peu, puis sa respiration se calma et il s'endormit comme une masse. Juvia sourit. C'était toujours ainsi après une nuit de beuverie. Elle sortit et referma la porte de la chambre en baillant. Peut-être ferait-elle mieux de rester ici. Après tout, il était tard, Fairy Hills était loin, et elle rentrait d'une semaine de mission.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami, qu'elle était la seule à utiliser. Pourtant, malgré cela, Gajeel refusait qu'elle redécore la chambre à son goût (comprenez : mettre des peluches « Gray-sama » de partout). Elle ouvrit un tiroir, se changea, attrapa l'unique peluche Gray-sama que Gajeel tolérait, et s'affala sur le lit. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit son ami. D'un côté, c'était une bonne chose que Levy lui ait pardonné, mais d'un autre, Gajeel était encore clairement bouleversé par ce qui s'était passé. Leur relation n'était pas prête d'évoluer. Juvia fit la moue en y pensant. Dommage. Elle voudrait bien que son frère de cœur soit heureux. Sortir avec Levy le lui permettra, Juvia en était persuadée. Oh, et puis ils pourraient organiser des rendez-vous doubles, elle et Gray-sama (quand elle sortira avec Gray-sama) et Levy et Gajeel. Et Juvia sera témoin à leur mariage, et leurs enfants seront les meilleurs amis du monde et... Juvia s'endormit, rêvant de bébé aux yeux rouges et cheveux bleus pétants et d'autre aux yeux océans et au teint de glace jouant ensemble.

* * *

Le lendemain, Pantherlily était rentré de sa mission avec les Exceeds et trouva son colocataire vomissant tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des WC. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Juvia était repartie tôt, direction la guilde, où elle menaça Cana et Mirajane pour ne pas qu'elles révèlent ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Quoi qu'elle leur ait dit, c'était efficace, car personne n'en sut rien, et les deux mages affichaient un air déçu les jours suivants. Quant à Levy, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à ce qui s'était passé. Oui, ce fut une nuit inoubliable.

* * *

**Je sais pas vous, mais parfois quand je m'ennuie, j'imagine mes personnages préférés complètement ivres. On avait déjà eu un aperçu de Juvia durant un OAV, donc c'est le tour de Gajeel! J'ai bien aimé lui donner un caractère complètement OOC, super affectueux et sincère. Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre une touche de Gajevy (et une de Gruvia), parce que, et bien je suppose que ça convenait plutôt bien au thème.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire:**

**minimillie: C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, Juvia se comporte un peu comme une mère qui engueule son rejeton à la sortie du poste de police... ^^ Heureuse que ça continue à te plaire!**

**Zuzu: Ouais, le passage de l'engueulade, je me suis un peu lâchée... Et oui, détermination et fanatisme sont deux des principaux traits de caractère de Juvia. Sans ça, je l'aimerai pas autant... Et Gajeel était... Hum... peu stressé... XD Je suis d'accord: vivement qu'il trouve son chat.**

**Andoryss: Que de compliments! Au sujet du couple GajeelXJuvia, je suis déjà tombé sur des fanfictions comme ça et c'est... étrange... Après si c'est leur truc, tant mieux, mais je suis clairement pas fan. Sérieux, pour une fois qu'on a une amitié fille/garçon plutôt cool et basée uniquement sur l'amitié (oui parce que amour à sens unique genre Jet et Droy avec Levy, ça donne pas des amitiés cool), pourquoi vouloir les coller en couple?**

**Bref, à la prochaine!**


	8. La rencontre de deux Fantômes

**Helllllooooo! Oui, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu une période assez compliquée, cumulant des problèmes d'inspiration avec des trucs moins littéraires, genre l'entrée à la fac, l'emménagement dans mon nouveau studio, les cours, les partiels, etc... (Rajouter n'importe quelle emmerde arrivant à cette période de l'année) **

**Pour vous récompenser de votre patience, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous! La rencontre de nos deux Mages préférés! (Non, en vrai personne ne m'a demandé d'écrire ce passage. J'en suis un peu vexée d'ailleurs. (Non, je rigole) Mais j'y pense depuis que j'ai posté le tout premier chapitre, et là je me suis lancée.) **

**Bon, donc pour le contexte: Gajeel a quinze ans, il est membre de Phantom Lord depuis quelques mois, il s'est déjà fait une petite réputation mais certains mages plus âgés ne le prennent pas encore au sérieux du fait de son jeune âge. Juvia a douze ans, elle vient d'être recrutée par José Porla pour faire partie de Phantom Lord, et surtout des Quatre Éléments. **

**Je précise que selon le peu, très peu d'images (En fait, une unique image dans les nombreux tomes de Fairy Tail. S'en est désespérant) que nous avons de cette période de la vie de Juvia, elle devrait être beaucoup plus âgé. Mais comme d'hab, j'ai fait à ma sauce.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Juvia s'arrêta brusquement. José stoppa à côté d'elle, énervé.

-Qu'y a t'il ?

Juvia hésita un instant, la pluie tombant tout autour d'eux.

-José-san est-il sûr que Juvia va se faire des amis à Phantom Lord ?

-Bien entendu, maintenant, avance, nous sommes déjà en retard, répondit le mage impatiemment.

Juvia acquiesça vaguement et se remit en marche. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux mages pénétraient dans la guilde.

-Tout le monde ! Commença José, gagnant l'attention des membres. Nous avons une nouvelle recrue, et de taille. Voici Juvia Loxar, continua t'il en désignant la fille à ses côtés, qui sourit timidement. C'est une mage de l'eau, et elle va bientôt rejoindre les Quatre Éléments.

Il y eut plusieurs exclamations, un ou deux applaudissements, beaucoup de murmures méfiants ou moqueurs à la vue de cette pré-ado en manteau et toque de fourrure, un Bozu-Bozu accroché au col. Juvia ne sut comment réagir.

-Gihi ! Cette gamine, membre de Phantom Lord ? Et en plus des Quatre Éléments ?

José sourit en voyant qui avait parlé. La seconde d'après, un adolescent musclé doté de longs cheveux noirs, de piercings, et surtout, d'une paire de yeux rouges sang, examinait Juvia.

-Gajeel. Je sais, elle n'a l'air de rien mais elle est puissante.

-Tss ! Mon cul ! Je parie que je peux la battre en moins de deux !

José eut un sourire effrayant :

-Vraiment Gajeel ? Dans ce cas, que dirai tu d'un combat avec elle ?

Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul :

-Juvia ne veut pas se battre !

-Oh, ne croit pas t'en tirer comme ça, gamine ! Gihi.

-Eh Gajeel ! T'as besoin de te battre avec des petites filles maintenant pour avoir l'air puissant ? Railla un homme dans la foule.

-Ferme la ! Je vous rappelle que je vous ai tous éclaté, bande de minables ! Hurla le Tueur de Dragon en retour, vexé.

Juvia recula encore, désormais certaine de ne pas vouloir combattre. José la retint.

-Suffit tous ! C'est décidé, nous aurons un duel ! Gajeel contre Juvia, dans dix minutes à l'arrière de la guilde.

* * *

Juvia réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de là. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle imaginait son premier jour à la guilde.

En face d'elle se dressait Gajeel, toujours souriant, de ce sourire effrayant qui dévoilait deux crocs qui n'avaient rien d'humain. Tout autour d'eux, les autres membres de la guilde se massaient, s'abritant sous des parapluies en maudissant le temps.

-Juvia est désolée pour la pluie, dit celle-ci brusquement.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel les mages tentèrent de comprendre. Puis Gajeel élargit son sourire.

-Gihi ! Bien sûr, t'es une mage de l'eau !

Il y eut quelques murmures, puis il reprit :

-Bon, t'es prête, gamine de la pluie ?

Et sans attendre la réponse de Juvia, il se jeta sur elle.

-Épée du dragon de fer !

Juvia ne bougeait pas. Elle entendit certains supposer en ricanant qu'elle était tétanisée de peur. L'épée l'atteint... et la traversa. Une gerbe d'eau jaillit de la « blessure ».

-Le corps de Juvia est fait d'eau. Les coups physiques ne peuvent pas l'atteindre, expliqua la jeune mage d'une voix monocorde.

-Oh vraiment ? Gihi ! Ce n'en ai que plus drôle !

Et le combat continua ainsi, Gajeel tentant une à une toutes ses attaques et Juvia se contentant de les absorber. Elle ne savait que faire d'autre. Elle devait reconnaître une qualité à son adversaire, il était tenace.

* * *

José, voyant la lassitude s'installer dans la foule, au lieu de l'excitation du début, donna l'ordre aux deux jeunes d'arrêter. Juvia soupira, soulagée, tandis que Gajeel grogna entre ses dents que ce n'était pas terminé.

-Un jour, je trouverai le moyen de te battre, gamine de la pluie.

José sourit largement alors que les mages se dispersaient, Gajeel s'éloignant d'un air maussade.

-Bien, très bien Juvia ! Je pense qu'ils ont compris pourquoi je t'avais recruté... Avec toi, les Quatre Éléments seront au complet !

Juvia le regarda en silence pendant qu'il parlait.

-Par contre, continua t'il sans se préoccuper d'elle, il faudra que tu apprennes quelques attaques... Tu ne peux pas simplement absorber les coups sans riposter.

-Juvia ne veut pas se battre, murmura la jeune mage. Juvia veut des amis.

José eut un rictus, énervé, et répondit, impatient :

-Tu t'en fera. Quand tu sera un peu plus forte, tout les autres mages t'admireront et te craindront !

Juvia faillit lui dire que ce n'était pas cela un ami, mais elle renonça.

* * *

Le lendemain, José l'avait chargé de se trouver un emploi, le temps que les trois autres Éléments reviennent du leur. Juvia avait hâte de les rencontrer. Peut-être qu'eux pourraient devenir ses amis ?

Mais en attendant, Juvia devait donc se choisir une mission et l'accomplir. « Pour faire tes preuves » avait dis José. Voilà pourquoi la mage de l'eau était plantée depuis maintenant bien vingt minutes devant l'immense panneau des emplois. Elle ne savait pas quoi choisir. Comme l'avait si bien remarqué José la veille, elle ne connaissait aucune attaque, ce qui rendait sa recherche encore plus compliquée. Le mieux serait sans doute d'y aller avec quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Une ombre plana bientôt au-dessus d'elle. Elle leva les yeux, surprise, et vit Gajeel Redfox scruter avec attention le panneau. Elle hésita un instant, puis se racla légèrement la gorge pour attirer son attention. Deux yeux rubis se plantèrent dans les siens. Elle se demanda comment formuler sa requête, puis finit par déclarer :

-Gajeel-san pourrait-il accompagner Juvia en mission ?

Si le Tueur de Dragon fut surpris par sa demande, il n'en montra rien.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Juvia ne répondit pas. C'est vrai, il n'avait aucune raison d'accepter. Le mage de fer grogna, agacé par ce silence. Il attrapa un descriptif d'emploi, s'éloigna lourdement et claqua le morceau de papier sur le comptoir du bar, devant l'homme qui se chargeait des demandes de mission.

Juvia soupira. Elle avait déjà compris que la patience n'était pas la qualité première du mage, loin de là. Elle se concentra de nouveau dans sa recherche, tentant de trouver quelque chose qu'elle pourrait accomplir seule.

-Oye.

Elle se retourna, et vit que Gajeel n'était pas encore parti comme elle le pensait.

-On passe chez toi, t'as dix minutes pour emballer des vêtements pour trois jours et un peu de bouffe. Je suppose que t'as pas encore de fric, j'te payerai le billet de train, tu me remboursera quand on aura le salaire.

Là, Juvia était confuse. Elle tenta de comprendre la tirade du mage plus âgé, mais celui-ci l'interrompit, agacé :

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? J'ai pris une mission pas trop compliquée exprès, vu que tu sais pas attaquer, donc maintenant bouge ! J'ai pas que ça à faire, le baby-sitting !

Ce fut le moment où Juvia compris que sous ses airs effrayants de voyou, Gajeel Redfox n'était qu'un adolescent solitaire et pas si méchant que ça.

-Juvia arrive ! Lança-t-elle, un très léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de rattraper le mage de fer.

Ce jour là, un fin, très fin rayon de soleil traversa les épais nuages de pluie qui poursuivaient la mage de l'eau, comme pour célébrer les prémices de cette toute nouvelle amitié.

* * *

**Voilà! Ça vous a plus? Oh! Mais que vois-je dans les tréfonds de mon PC? Serait-ce un Bonus? Vous le voulez? Bon on va dire que c'est pour me faire pardonner de l'attente. Ça se passe juste après cette première mission.**

* * *

BONUS

-Tu t'es pas si mal démerdée, Gamine de la Pluie ! Avec seulement quelques jours d'entraînements, t'as été capable de contrôler ton eau pour l'envoyer sur les bandits. Notre prochain combat va être beaucoup plus drôle, Gamine de la Pluie ! Gihi !

-Gajeel-san... commença Juvia, hésitante.

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi Gajeel-san appelle t-il Juvia « Gamine de la Pluie » ? demanda t-elle ?

-Ben, t'es une gamine et tu attires la pluie ! Tu veux que j'te surnommes comment à part ça ? Gihi ! Répondit l'adolescent en riant.

-Juvia aurait préféré ne pas avoir de surnom, Gajeel-san...

-Si t'es pas contente, t'as qu'à me trouver un surnom stupide ! Mais sinon, viens pas te plaindre ! Répliqua le mage de Fer au quart de tour.

Juvia ne dit rien pendant un moment, réfléchissant.

-Très bien, finit-elle par soupirer, résignée. Gajeel-kun peut appeler Juvia comme Gajeel-kun veut. Juvia s'en fiche.

-Exactement, gamine de la... Oye ! Attends un peu, comment tu m'as appelé, Gamine de la Pluie ?

-Juvia ne voit pas de quoi Gajeel-kun parle ! Déclara innocemment la mage aux cheveux bleus.

-Une minute toi ! Reviens ici, Gamine de la Pluie !

-Que Gajeel-kun tente d'attraper Juvia ! Défia la jeune mage.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews!**

**ShokiNoBaka: Ouais, désolée pour l'erreur! ^^' Je voulais donner à Gajeel un caractère complètement OOC quand il est bourré, d'où le résultat! Je confirme, le Bro-Gavia, c'est rare en fanfic... Alors qu'ils sont tellement cool! Merci de ton commentaire!**

**Miss Coca-Cola: Merci! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher... Tant mieux si tu as ri, mais meurt pas tout de suite quand même!**

**Zuzu: Hein qu'il est chou mon Gajeel ivre? Je voulais un surnom tout mignon, pas du tout Gajeel-esque (Oui, je néologise) pour Juvia. Juvi-chan s'est imposé quasi direct.**

**Andoryss: Que de compliments! Contente que ça te plaise! C'est un aspect pas du tout développé du manga, je tente de combler le vide! **

**Une annonce enfin: Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fanfic, Tout Mage a un passé, il faudra attendre un petit moment avant de lire le prochain chapitre, j'ai un syndrome de la page blanche majeure. J'en suis vraiment désolée, surtout que je vous avez dit que je sortirai le chapitre 5 rapidement.**

**Voilà, c'est tout, à la prochaine!**


End file.
